


First Kiss Pt. 2

by FreakoftheWood



Series: First Kisses [2]
Category: CrankGameplays - Fandom, Teamiplier - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 04:55:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11268363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreakoftheWood/pseuds/FreakoftheWood
Summary: Reader's first kiss with Ethan, aka crankgameplays





	First Kiss Pt. 2

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism and comments are appreciated!

Ethan, bless his heart, was always so nervous around new people. So of course the pattern continued when you showed up with Amy one day, coffee in hand and a laugh on your lips.

“Hey everybody, this is my friend Y/N. I hope you don’t mind him hanging around.” You smile nervously and wave at the group of familiar faces. Since knowing Amy, you’d taken an interest in her boyfriend, Mark, and all of his friends. That includes a cute blue haired boy that was blushing almost as much as you were. You duck your head bashfully and hide behind Amy to avoid the gaze of everyone. 

“Aww, he’s shy! How adorable.” Mark’s deep voice taunts from across the room and you can’t help but giggle and throw him a playfully dirty look. 

“Maaaark, be nice to the new guy.” Ethan piped up from beside Mark, giving you a kind smile. 

“I’m always kind to the new guy!” Mark yelled defensively. 

“Oh bullshit! You were awful to me!” Mark gaped at Ethan, a hand over his heart.  
“How dare you insinuate that I was anything but the utmost gentleman to you?” 

“Alright alright, that’s enough bickering for now. I brought food.” Amy holds up a large Chinese takeout bag and everyone cheers. 

“I like her Mark. Keep this one around.”  
“Oh shut up Kathryn!” Amy shoves her playfully as she walks into the kitchen, the gang in pursuit. You catch up to Ethan and take his arm gently. 

“Hey. Ethan, right?” Ethan turned to you and smiled nervously. 

“Yep, that’s me. The old Etharoo.” You laugh a little before realizing you’re still holding his arm. You let go quickly, blushing. 

“I uh just wanted to say thank you for sticking up for me earlier. I wasn’t upset or offended by Mark or anything but I still really appreciate that.” Now Ethan was the one blushing.

“Oh um that’s no problem. Tyler stuck up for me when I was the new kid so I figured I should do the same for you.” 

“Well thanks. I appreciate it a lot.” You look up at Ethan, craning your neck slightly. Even though he was considered short for a male, you were shorter and had to look up to meet his gaze. Biting his lip, Ethan took your hand and squeezed it. Your breath caught in your throat as you noticed how close the two of you were. Neither of you giving it much thought, you met the blue boy in the middle for a shy kiss, just a quick brush of the lips. When you pulled away you heard cheering from the other room. 

“I called it bitches!” Mark’s deep voice rumbled. “You owe me ten bucks Tyler!” Tyler groaned as you hid your face in your hands.

“Thanks guys! You owe me lunch for the bet I just lost.” Ethan laughed and you hid in his shoulder. So much for going easy on the new guy.


End file.
